Biosensors are increasingly being used to provide a degree of security for computing devices, such as a mobile phone, tablet device, wearable device, or other types of electronic and/or computing devices. For instance, a computing device may include an authentication module to control access to the computing device by comparing a captured fingerprint image with a stored fingerprint image. Generally, mobile devices are held in a same orientation by a user each time the user presents a fingerprint for authentication, and biosensors anticipate this orientation during authentication. However, devices that are used in multiple device configurations present a problem for biosensor detection orientation and can result in locking out or delaying an authorized user from using his or her device.